


i didn't know guys were your type

by merdwx



Series: Newtmas drabbles [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, i love minho, its a mess i wrote it in geography class, just pretend its good, newtmas - Freeform, this is the final part, thomas makes the first move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdwx/pseuds/merdwx
Summary: Thomas comes up with a planThird and final part of the 'boy do i got some news for ya' series. It sucks ngl





	i didn't know guys were your type

 

From the moment Minho told him about Newt, Thomas hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him. Not that he had been before, it was just worse than it used to be. Thomas knew Newt was good at hiding his crushes, but he never expected Newt to like  _ him.  _ Thomas still wasn’t sure whether he believed it or not. Maybe Minho was just pranking him - but then again, Minho didn’t know who he was. There was really no reason for him to prank him. 

 

As the days passed by, Thomas slowly came up with a plan. He wasn’t sure it was going to work, but he had to at least try. He had to know. 

 

“Newt, how come I’ve never met your roommate before?” 

 

The other boy looked up from the book he was reading. “I guess I never felt the need to introduce you. Why?”

 

“Well, I’m pretty curious. I don’t know anything about him,” Thomas said. “Every time we’re at your apartment, he’s not there.”

 

“He spends most of his free time with his boyfriend, Ben,” Newt explained. “Do you want to meet him?”

 

Thomas shrugged. “I don’t have to, of course, but it’d be nice to see who you spend your time at home with.”

 

Newt didn’t stop staring at his book, but Thomas could see he wasn’t reading anymore. “I guess I could introduce you the next time you’re at my place.”

 

Thomas cheered on the inside. At least step one worked. 

 

“Newt?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can we hang out at your place today?”

  
  


After school, Thomas and Newt drove to his apartment together, quietly chatting about random things. Thomas could feel his nerves growing, but refused to let them take over. Newt liked him back. This was going to be okay. 

 

When they arrived, Thomas got out quickly and opened the door for Newt. Newt laughed as he got out and took his keys out of his bag. 

“What a gentleman,” he said. 

 

“I have to look like a good friend for your roommate, don’t I?” Thomas laughed. “Get used to it.”

 

Newt snorted and walked to his door, opening it slightly to not let his dog out. 

 

“You coming?”

 

“No, I like the view from here,” Thomas smirked. He then walked forward and got inside, taking a quick look at Newt’s flustered face as he took off his jacket. 

 

Newt got himself together rather quickly and walked past him into the living room, where he greeted someone. 

 

Thomas wiped his slightly sweaty hands on his pants before he walked inside. Step two was making Newt flustered and making him blush, and he was well on his way. He couldn’t make himself look like an idiot now. 

 

He’d barely entered the living room when he was greeted by a muscular Asian boy, who was smiling widely at both of them. 

 

_ So this is Minho,  _ Thomas thought. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but definitely not this. He felt himself get slightly jealous at Minho’s looks.

 

“You must be Thomas,” Minho said. 

 

“And you must be Minho,” Thomas said. “I wish I could say Newt told me a lot about you, but I can’t.”

 

Minho turned towards Newt, who was making himself a sandwich. “Did you not tell him about your incredibly funny and good-looking roommate? I’m hurt, Newt.”

 

Newt glared at him. “No, I only told him about my annoying roommate.”

 

Minho gasped. “Ouch.”

 

Newt rolled his eyes, but Thomas could see his smile. 

 

“Well, Thomas, I apologize for not being properly introduced by my roommate. Fortunately, Newt has told me a lot about you - maybe a little too much,” Minho said, turning back to Thomas. 

 

“Yeah, I think that’s enough,” Newt interrupted. “Don’t you have a boyfriend to take care of?”

 

“Don’t you? Oh, that’s right, you’re too afraid to make a mo-”

Before Minho could say anything else, Newt was pushing him through the door. “Bye, have fun!”

 

“I know how to walk myself, you know,” Minho said, not making any effort to actually do so. 

 

“Hmm.”

 

“It was nice meeting you, Thomas,” Minho said as Newt pushed him farther to the door. 

 

“Nice meeting you too, Minho,” Thomas said.  _ Even though I already met you a while ago. _

 

When Minho was out the door, Newt closed it and walked back to Thomas, taking a bite from his sandwich. 

 

“Sorry about him. He doesn’t know when to shut up.”

 

“You should be sorrier that he left,” Thomas said. “He was quite nice to look at.”

 

Newt frowned. “I didn’t know guys were your type.”

 

“Some of them,” Thomas said, trying to sound calm. “I ‘m not sure he is, though. A bit too muscular for me.”

 

Newt opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Thomas walked into Newt’s room, taking his bag with him. 

 

“You coming?”

 

Newt nodded and followed him, still looking a bit flustered. Thomas smirked. Step three - coming out and making Newt slightly jealous: succeeded.

 

Thomas sat down on a chair in Newt’s room, close to Newt’s bed. They usually sat at his desk when making homework together, but Thomas didn’t feel like making homework anytime soon. 

 

Newt frowned again and walked over to him, sitting down on his bed. 

 

“Why are we sitting here?”

 

“Because I want to,” Thomas said. “I don’t want to do homework just yet.”

 

“Okay,” Newt said slowly, “what do you want to do?”

Thomas took a deep breath. This was it. All or nothing. 

 

“I wanted to talk.” 

 

“About what?” Newt asked. Thomas couldn’t help but notice how nervous he sounded. He might’ve been even more nervous than Thomas. 

 

“I lied a little,” Thomas said, shuffling the chair closer to him. “See, I have actually met Minho before.” 

 

Newt narrowed his eyes in confusion. “What?”

 

“Yeah,” Thomas said. “It was on twitter, and he didn’t - and doesn’t - know who I am. But that’s not really what I wanted to talk about.”

 

Newt looked like he was about to speak, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he leaned back a little, looking even more confused than before. 

 

“Minho told me a little secret.” 

 

Newt stiffened and slowly sat up again. “What was it?” he asked suspiciously. 

 

Thomas tried to speak, but decided to just end Newt’s suffering, because the poor boy looked like he was about to die from embarrassment. 

 

He stood up and sat down next to Newt, who was staring at him with a strange expression on his face. 

 

“Tommy -”

 

Thomas cut him off by placing his hands on Newt’s jaw and pulling him closer. He gave Newt enough time to back out if he wanted to, but when he didn’t, Thomas leaned forward too and their lips met somewhere in the middle. 

 

He wasn’t sure how long the kiss lasted, but when they broke apart, it felt like centuries had passed. Newt had his hands on his chest and at some point, Thomas’s had travelled to Newt’s waist. He was sure he’d never seen the blond look this beautiful. His pupils had widened, his hair was messy - did he touch that too? - and he was blushing. 

 

“I didn’t expect that,” Newt breathed softly. Thomas moved his hands to rest on Newt’s thighs and smiled. “I kind of did.”

 

Newt pouted. “That’s not fair. I don’t want to be the only surprised one.” 

 

They both laughed and Thomas couldn’t help but stare at him, never wanting to stop. 

 

“So, is this what you wanted to  _ talk  _ about?” Newt asked. Thomas nodded. “Thank Minho for making me realize I’m in fact, not straight.”

Newt raised his eyebrows, looking equally as confused as adorable. “He - what?” 

 

“Oh no, not like that,” Thomas laughed. “I basically confessed that I had a crush on you without knowing that I actually had a crush on you, and he helped me realize it. It’s a long story.”

 

And so that’s how they ended up sitting against Newt’s headboard, looking at the tweet Thomas sent on his anonymous account. Thomas had begged him not to look at it, but Newt being Newt, stole Thomas’s phone and found the tweet within seconds. Now, Thomas had buried his head into Newt’s shoulder from embarrassment while Newt shook with laughter. 

 

“Oh my god Tommy, you made my day,” Newt said. 

 

“Well, at least I made you smile,” Thomas mumbled against his shoulder. 

 

Newt smirked. “You could’ve just told me that me being shirtless turned you on.”

 

“Turns,” Thomas said. “Don’t speak in the past tense.”

 

Now it was Newt’s turn to blush, but he got a certain look in his eyes that Thomas knew couldn’t be good. Well, depending on how you looked at it, at least. 

 

“Does that mean you’re disappointed I’m wearing a shirt?”

 

Thomas grinned, unable to stop himself. “Very.”

 

Suddenly, Newt moved and the next thing he knew, Thomas was laying on his back with Newt in his lap, his hand behind Thomas’s neck, bowing down to kiss him. Thomas forgot how to breathe for almost ten seconds and when he had regained his breath, Newt pulled away again. 

“I didn’t expect that,” Thomas said, laughing softly. 

 

“I kind of did.” 

 

And if Minho walked in on them only minutes after doing something they really shouldn’t be doing on the first day they got together, no one had to know. 


End file.
